Morning With Toben
by ParkBaek267
Summary: Pagi yang absurd dirumah chanyeol. Apa yang terjadi dengan keduanya ketika membuka mata?.YAOI/BOYS LOVE/ABSURD/ONESHOOT


Morning with Toben By ParkBaek267

Cast: Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Rated: T+

Genre: Romantic

Humor

Summary: Pagi yang absurd dirumah chanyeol. Apa yang terjadi dengan keduanya ketika membuka mata?.YAOI/BOYS LOVE/ABSURD/

Disclaimer: cerita milik saya, ChanBaek milik fans dan CBHS!

Warning! Sebelumnya saya mau kasih peringatan lagi konten ini terdapat adegan percintaan sesama jenis dan unsur DEWASA jadi bagi yg homophobic/haters chanbaek/salak lapak/anak polos dibawah umur 19tahun silahkan keluar! Terima kasih. ^^

.

.

Sinar matahari mulai naik disaat jam sudah menunjukan pukul tujuh, seonggok daging diatas ranjang masih terlelap mengabaikan pancaran sinar kekuningan yang menembus hangat tirai putih kamarnya menyebabkan bias cerah menyebar ke seluruh ruangan tak terkecuali sepasang mata bulat yang kini terusik tidurnya. Rambut lebat warna hitamnya tenggelam dalam selimut hangat, satu-satunya kain yang membalut tubuhnya, erangan kecil keluar dari mulutnya menandakan sang pemilik akan segera tersadar. Retina mata bulat nan jernih itu menangkap keadaan dengan cepat dan setelah kesadarannya pulih ia menuruni ranjang, kakinya berjalan pelan menuju tirai yang begitu menarik perhatiannya, ia melihat samar bola kuning yang menyilaukan meskipun terhalang tirai.

Merasa cukup dengan itu ia membalikan badannya dan berjalan menuju sebuah sofa yang juga terdapat tubuh telanjang lain selain dirinya. Berhenti di depan sofa itu, ia melihat dua orang yang masih memejamkan mata. Berjalan lagi disekeliling sofa itu seolah memikirkan cara untuk membangunkan dua orang ini.

"guk guk gukk"

"..."

"guk guk gukk"

"..."

"guk gukk guk"

"..."

Ternyata ia adalah seekor anjing berbulu hitam yang baru beberapa minggu ini memiliki pemilik baru. Ia bernama Toben, entah apa yang ada dalam pikiran sang pemilik ketika memberinya nama itu, atau namanya terinspirasi dari tokoh seni bernama bethoven? Hanya pemiliknya dan Tuhan yang tahu. Gonggonganya tak mendapat balasan sama sekali. Mungkin majikannya benar-benar lelah hingga mengabaikan panggilannya.

Dengan susah payah anjing kecil itu merangkak menuju sandaran atas sofa yang menjadi bantalan pemiliknya tidur. Mata hitam bulat itu mengerjap lucu menatap sosok lain menemani tidur majikannya. Ia merundukan wajahnya hingga sejajar dengan wajah orang itu. Lidahnya menjulur dan bergerak kecil di sisi pipinya, tak puas dengan orang yang tak kunjung bangun ini lidahnya menjulur ke bagian lain. Merasa geli dengan sensasi basah dan menggelitik di permukaan bibirnya, pria berusia 25 tahun itu mengerang pelan menunjukan penolakan terhadap perlakuan seseorang yang sudah pasti ia ketahui itu. Gerakan lincah dibibirnya tak kunjung berhenti membuat pemuda bernama Byun Baekhyun itu meremas lengan atas seseorang dihadapannya.

"emhh chan berhenti"

"chanyeol!"

Jengah dengan perlakuan yang didapatnya baekhyun membuka mata dan berhadapan dengan wajah polos yang masih setia menjilat bibirnya. Oh my!

'pantas saja terasa kecil, lidah chanyeol tidak sekecil ini' ampuni pikiran pagi seorang baekhyun.

Ia meraih anjing menggemaskan itu dan menggendongnya, merasa senang makhluk mungil bernama toben itu menggeliat senang dalam dekapan baekhyun, bulu halus keritingnya berbenturan dengan kulit putih polos -yang sudah tidak polos- tanpa pakaian.

"ayo bangunkan chanyeol tobenie~"

Baekhyun mengarahkan wajah anjing itu pada chanyeol yang masih tertidur dihadapannya. Baekhyun masih berada di pangkuan chanyeol setelah semalam bergulat panas diatas sofa, mereka bahkan terlalu malas berpindah tempat hanya untuk tidur. Raut mengerut diwajah tampan itu semakin jelas ketika ia semakin terganggu dengan acara jilat-menjilat diwajahnya. Ia tahu siapa pelakunya, hanya anjing peliharaanya yang berani melakukan itu. Yah karena jika itu baekhyun maka baekhyun tidak akan selamat darinya terutama bokongnya.

"Selamat pagi tampan."

Chanyeol tak berkata apapun ketika netranya menatap baekhyun intens, inilah pagi yang selalu diimpikannya, memang tidak setiap pagi baekhyun berada disisinya karena jadwal yang terkadang berbeda dan di dorm mereka akan sulit untuk berduaan dengan leluasa. Lengan kekarnya mengeratkan pelukan pada pinggang baekhyun, mencondongkan wajahnya untuk menjemput ciuman paginya. Hanya kecupan ringan dan sedikit melumat bibir yang semalam ia habisi.

"chanyeol apa kau tak pegal aku tidur diatasmu dan kita masih duduk di sofa?"

"tak apa, lagipula aku berencana tidur seharian."

"dasar pemalas! Kau tak lihat sejak tadi ia berjuang membangunkan kita, oh aku bahkan bermimpi ia menggonggong begitu keras itu terasa nyata."

"benarkah? Bagaimana ia membangunkanmu eum?"

"kau tau ia menjilat-jilat pipi dan bibirku ah~ sekarang aku mulai berpikir tobenie tertular sifat mesumu."

"hahaha mungkin ia tak sengaja melihat kita berciuman semalam dan ia ingin mencobanya juga."

"itu karena kau, makhluk polos sepertinya tidak boleh ternodai, apalagi oleh majikan sepertimu."

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum menatap wajah baekhyun yang terkena bias sinar matahari, begitu manis dan menawan, ia akan menjawab sekenanya menanggapi celotehan kekasihnya yang sangat menggemaskan ketika bibirnya bergerak lucu ketika ia berbicara. Jangan lupakan anjing mungil yang terjebak diantara tubuh telanjang mereka, gerakan aktif anjing itu memunculkan kesenangan sendiri bagi keduanya.

Mereka chanyeol dan baekhyun tengah berada di kediaman keluarga Park, agensi memberikan waktu luang untuk berlibur selama 2 hari sebelum kembali berlatih dan tour concert ke negara lain. Dengan paksa tuan muda Park itu menggendong baekhyun yang tertidur kedalam mobilnya untuk dibawa kerumah. Ibunya berkata merindukan baekhyun jadilah sesampainya disana baekhyun hanya mengerjab bingung mendapat pelukan dari nyonya Park. Dan setelahnya bisa ditebak chanyeol menyeretnya menuju kamar lelaki tinggi itu dengan alasan lelah setelah menempuh perjalanan padahal kenyataanya mereka bercinta hingga baekhyun merengek untuk berhenti.

-The End-

.

.

Annyeong~ saya bawa oneshoot paling pendek yang pernah saya buat. Meskipun Rate T tapi ga bakal jauh-jauh dari kemesuman tapi yasudahlah. Ini terinspirasi dari bulu hitam toben -puppynya chanyeol- yang baru debut beberapa bulan ini yah dia sangat menggemaskan tapi tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan baekhyun tentu saja. Ha

Saya bakal post oneshoot sequelnya juga jadi biar ga nanggung silahkan baca dua-duanya oke! Rencana mau buat ff berchapter lagi tapi kalo mood lagi bagus dan dapet ide jadi masih belum pasti sih..tapi saya mohon dukungannya biar ff yang baru kosep bisa terealisasikan.

Kritik/saran/cuma mau tanya2 bisa pm yahh! Terima kasih yang sudah baca/follow/favorite story maupun author, saya akan berusaha lebih baik dalam menulis hehe ^^

SALAM CBHS IS REAL!


End file.
